Unexpected Associations: Continued
by Rica S. K
Summary: Continuation of the story, 'Unexpected Association' by Nanase Haruka. Haru thought his highschool life would be perfectly normal, until a baby asks if he wants to join the mafia, finds out his brother's secret, and in the end, becomes one of the Vongola Decimo's guardians. Life can't get anymore worse, right? But Haru soon realizes, that it could.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this story is basically a continuation of the story, 'Unexpected Association' written by Nanase Haruka. I thank her for allowing me to continue her story. This chapter may be short, but please bear with me, since this is my first try with a crossover and all. **

**In this story, Hibari will be called Kyoya, well, because he is brothers with Haru and all that.**

**Time: right after where the manga left off.**

**Chapter 1~ Hibari Kyoya, Nanase Haruka, and a Unexpected Meeting**

If you first hear the two names Hibari Kyoya and Nanase Haruka, you might think how these two were even related. They had completely different names. They didn't sound anything alike. Maybe they are friends, you might think, or that they are just people who don't even know eachother's existence.

Surprisingly enough, these two are brothers – siblings. Then you might easily think, 'Oh, so why are their last names different? Are their parents divorced or something?'

But no, their parents aren't divorced. They travel overseas, leaving their two sons alone. So yeah, you might think this is total nonsense.

Well, here is how the story goes.

Nanase Haruka was in middle school when his little brother, Nanase Kyoya decided to move out. His little brother was still an elementary student then; well, he was going to become a middle school student pretty soon, but still. Kyoya, his little brother was a very aggressive guy that used an interesting way of talking, by calling Haruka, his brother, a weak herbivore that liked to play with water.

Haruka didn't really like that fact that his brother liked fighting – that could easily get him into trouble – as if the trouble Kyoya was causing then wasn't enough… but his parents didn't really say anything and got Kyoya a cheap room in Namimori, the small village right beside theirs. Kyoya even changed his last name into 'Hibari', saying that his real last name, 'Nanase', was a herbivorous name.

Just like that, his little brother moved out.

After that, Haruka rarely saw his brother again, but often heard some rumors time to time about a certain prefect in Namimori biting people to death. Haruka was pretty sure that was his little brother, but didn't say anything about it.

Even after a few years, the two brothers only met when their parents came back from the overseas and decided to have a family dinner. So yeah, the two didn't meet that much – probably only like 8 times or a little more in a year.

Sometimes Haruka was curious how his brother was doing – one year ago, he heard a rumor about the students of Namimori being targeted or something – and he was worried.

Yes, Nanase Haruka was worried about his beloved little brother, as cheesy as that sounds.

After he heard his brother was in the hospital and thought about visiting him, but soon decided it was a bad idea and didn't. even after a few months, there was a lot of rumors about Namimori, and everytime that happened, Haruka decided to ignore it. Kyoya would be fine, he thought, he is too strong to be beaten easily.

And now after another year, here they were, with their parents who came back from the overseas, at the dinner table.

"Kyoya, Haruka, how were you doing?" their mother, once Amekawa Sayuri, now Nanase Sayuri, smiled at both of them. Haruka was surprised that none of them had inherited their mother's bright and always positive, easy-going personality. He had thought Kyoya would inherit it, but once he knew that the first word Kyoya had learned was 'death', he decided to go against his idea.

"Fine." They both replied shortly, not really interested.

"Nothing is wrong?" their father, Nanase Ryuto, asked carefully.

"No." Haruka replied, as he ate the sushi very slowly. Kyoya didn't really reply, but just gave a small answer.

"Hn." Ok, Haruka thought, maybe that wasn't an 'answer'.

"Kyoya, we certainly don't know what 'hn' means." His father said patiently, though he had grown used to Kyoya's language that took forever to understand. Well, Haruka perfectly understood what his little brother had said. That 'hn' meant something like,

'I am fine, thank you very much, even though that's none of your business.' Something around that.

"He's saying he is fine, father." Haruka translated the language, as his father nodded.

"I am pretty sure Kyoya could've said it himself, Haruka." His father sighed heavily, and Haruka ignored it as he forced another piece of sushi into his mouth.

"He didn't sound like he wanted to, father."

"I see."

Silence.

"Can I go now?" Kyoya and Haruka say at the exactly same time. Well, like older, like younger. The parents tried their best to hide their disappointed look, but failed miserably.

"Go ahead." Their mother finally said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"How long are you going to stay overseas this time?" Haruka asked, as his brother simply walked out. Well, at least he was kind enough to ask that, compared to his little brother who just walked out without a second glance whatsoever.

"About 2 years, this time." Their father answered, and Haruka nodded.

"Until then, father, mother." He replied, and they nodded.

"Stay well, Haru." His mother smiled, but he was already outside.

His brother was standing outside for him, which surprised Haruka a lot. His brother never ever waited for him.

"It became really troublesome because of you, aniue." Well, at least his little brother didn't call him a weak herbivore anymore.

"What?" Haruka asked, frowning, as Kyoya sighed.

"The herbivores at school are going to question me like hell about you." Hibari replied, glaring at him as Haruka blinked.

"And?"

"Baka Aniue… you know I despise crowds." Kyoya hissed, and Haruka could almost notice the light bulb that switched on at the top of his head.

"I see… well, good luck dealing with it." Yeah, what a selfish brother he was. He was about to walk away, until he felt a hard object hit his back. Hard.

He nearly tripped, as the said object clanged on the floor.

It was Kyoya's tonfa… ugh.

"That was your punishment for causing me all the trouble that would happen in the near future." Kyoya said as he picked up his tonfa and walked away, his black coat's sleeves flapping here and there because of the wind.

'Shouldn't I be the one punishing you for hitting my back without telling me so…' Haruka sighed as he rubbed his back that was pretty sure was bruised pretty badly.

"Whatever…"

**AT NAMIMORI, THE NEXT DAY…**

"Hibari-san, you never told us you had a brother!" Tsuna shouted in disbelief the next day.

'I knew I should've hit him twice before I walked away…' Kyoya mentally cursed. He was very annoyed about how all the students stared at him and whispered about him and his brother.

"Hn."

"Well, you brother looked nicer than you – is he strong like you, too?" Yamamoto asked, and Kyoya thought about that. He hated to admit it, but he did respect his brother a tiny little bit. His brother wasn't really the definition for a weak herbivore, but more like a useful herbivore that was a bit stronger than other herbivores.

"Aniue is a swimming prodigy." He decided to say, as the so called 'herbivores', frowned.

"So he swims, huh?" Yamamoto grinned. "I wonder if he does baseball."

"Che. I am sure he doesn't, idiot." Gokudera spat, as Tsuna laughed emptily.

"What kind of swimming is he good at? Butterfly? Breast stroke? Back stroke-"

"Aniue only does freestyle." Kyoya immediately cut the brunette off.

"Only?" the 3 asked, and Kyoya sighed, nodding.

"Only."

"Why?" Gokudera asked, his scowl on his face as usual.

"He prefers freestyle over all the other ones. Go ask aniue if you want to know more, and leave me alone before I bite you all to death." He glared at every single one of them.

"HIEEE! YES, OF COURSE, HIBARI-SAN! IF YOU WILL EXCUSE US!" Tsuna shrieked, as he ran away.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he ran after Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto followed, finally allowing Kyoya his own peace.

Not for long, though.

"You never told anyone you had a brother, Hibari." Reborn, now about looking as old as a normal teenager, grinned.

"Baby." Though he wasn't really a baby anymore, Kyoya just called him that.

"So, why are your last names different?" Reborn asked with this innocent look as Kyoya frowned.

"I never recall saying aniue's name…" Kyoya scowled, as Reborn smiled.

"I did some research." Reborn replied. Kyoya didn't like the fact about somebody secretly digging into his brother's privacy or anything, but he decided it didn't really matter.

"Hn… mind your own business, baby." Kyoya answered, as Reborn gave him an unsatisfied look. Kyoya decided to ignore it.

"Then… I will just have to find out myself, I guess…" Reborn smiled, as he jumped down.

Kyoya had a bad feeling about this.

**MEANWHILE, IN IWATOBI HIGH…**

"Haru-chan! Can I see your notes?" Nagisa asked excitedly, as Haruka or rather Haru, said without a change of expression.

"No."

"Haru-chan~ you are so mean~!" Nagisa whined and pouted, stomping his feet.

"Senpai… I think that's enough…" Rei sighed, raising his glasses.

"Maa, maa, Nagisa, you can copy mine." Makoto smiled, as Nagisa jumped up and down.

"Mako-chan is the best! Yay!" Nagisa cheered, as Makoto sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, your parents came back from the overseas yesterday, right?" Makoto asked Haru, and Haru reluctantly nodded.

"They immediately left, though." Haru replied, "they are coming back 2 years later or so."

"Two years?! That's a long time…" Nagisa shrieked, as Haru sighed.

"Well, I think Haruka-senpai is lucky because then he will be able to have the house all for himself…" Rei pointed out, and Makoto smiled.

"Oh yeah, now that I think of hit, Haru-chan had a little brother right? Though I only saw him once when we were in middle school, so I barely remember him now." Makoto commented, as Nagisa clapped his hands together.

"Oh yeah! Haru-chan had a little brother!" Nagisa exclaimed, as Rei frowned.

"I am still here, you know…" Rei reminded his existence to the 3, as they laughed.

"Haru had a little brother, though he rarely even saw him. He was really a troublemaker, if I remember correctly. Haru sued to complain about it time to time how his little brother caused so much trouble… what was his name again? Gouya?" Makoto asked, as Haru glared at him.

"It's Kyoya. Nanase- I mean, Hibari Kyoya." Haru quickly corrected himself. And also, he didn't know why, but he felt uncomfortable for some unknown reason. Was somebody… watching him?

"Hibari? I thought it was Nanase, not Hibari." Nagisa frowned in confusion.

"He changed it. Now he lives in Namimori." Haru said as he leaned on the fence, as he glanced around if there was somebody watching them.

"Oh, that village that has a lot of troublesome middle schoolers? I heard about a scary prefect who has a bird around with him. A silver haired guy with explosives, and all that." Makoto mentioned the rumors that were now not really mentioned a lot.

"Yeah, that village."' Haru replied again, half looking at his friends, and the others half still looking around to see if there was anyone watching them.

"Guys, I think I will go to the bathroom for a while." Haru finally stood up, as the 3 nodded.

"Come back soon, since the bell is going to ring, 'k?" Nagisa waved, and Haru nodded and waved back as he walked down the stairs, heading for the bathroom.

"Ciaossu, Nanase Haruka." He whipped back as he heard a voice from behind. There he saw a teenager – probably a bit younger than Kyoya, standing in the middle of the corridor right behind him.

"Who are you?" Haru frowned, assuming that it was this boy that was staring at him the whole time he was upstairs.

"Reborn, the greatest and strongest hitman in the world." Reborn smiled, as Haru scowled.

"Hitman? Seriously, if you are playing with me here-"

"You are Hibari Kyoya's brother, aren't you?" once Reborn said that, Haru froze.

"You know Kyoya? How?" Haru questioned the Reborn guy that he just met a few seconds ago.

"Let's just say I am that so called baby that your brother likes to spar everyday." Reborn smirked, as Haru recalled Hibari saying something about a baby that day he went to tell him about the dinner with their parents.

"Well, since you are Hibari's brother," Reborn smiled, "Haruka, do you want to join the Vongola?"

That was where it all started.

The day that messed up his perfectly normal highschool life.

**End of chapter. Thank you for reading, and sorry if you don't like the idea. **

**Do you think is should add Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei? If you do think so, then please leave a review and say so or something. Thank you!**

**~Rica~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect people to actually read this story… XD **

**And just a simple reply to my first reviewer, I am not sure if Namimori is a city, but I guess it is, now that I recall the series that happened in between.**

**And yes, I decided to add Makoto and Nagisa and Rei… and I just hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2~ Vongola Family and the Mafia**

"Well, since you are Hibari's brother," Reborn smiled, "Haruka, do you want to join the Vongola?"

Haru blinked. Firstly, what was the so called 'Vongola'? And this teenager was a hitman? He didn't even know what a hitman really was! Secondly, the only word he knew that he had the word 'vongola' in it was the pasta name, nothing else. Was there more?

"What is that?" he narrowed his eyes, and Reborn grinned. Haru had a feeling this was going to be a very confusing and nonsense explanation.

"The Vongola family is the strongest family among the mafia." Haru blinked twice, this time. He knew what the word 'mafia' meant. He wasn't really interested in those kind of stuff – he used to think it was childish when his classmates talked about them how they were so cool in elementary school.

And now, to easily put the so called Reborn guy's offer, he was being asked if he wanted to join the strongest family in the mafia.

"Mafia? That's nonsense." Haru wasn't a very fictional person, so yeah, to him, mafia was something that was babyish like how there are talking trains on the kids channel.

"You can ask your brother… he is well-known in the mafia. Vongola, no, the strongest guardian in mafia history, Hibari Kyoya." Reborn smiled innocently, and Haru raised his eyebrows at this particular comment.

"Kyoya never told me such a thing." Haru then thought when he said this aloud, 'Well, it's not like he ever tells me about how he does or anything, but still, the mafia?'

"Well, the Vongola guardians never really tell anyone about how they are in the mafia or anything. They are mere middle schoolers after all." Reborn shrugged, as Haru fell into mental shock of somewhat state.

"Middle schoolers? In the most strongest mafia family?" Haru choked out, and Reborn nodded.

"You can join too. I can see the possibilities form you, and besides, you don't look like you need any strength building or anything in particular… your body is pretty well-built compared all the other ones. Well, except a few, but yeah. You have potential to become a guardian as well." Haru frowned. He didn't want to, whether he had potential or not.

"What are these guardian stuff?"

"Every family has one boss, and 6 guardians. The Boss, who holds the sky flames, the Rain, Storm, Sun, Cloud, Lightning, and Mist guardians… and by the way Hibari is our cloud guardian." Reborn added the last comment, as Haru remained silent.

"Then there is no space for me. I am not joining." Haru tried to give an excuse to this teenager that was trying to 'force' him into the mafia.

"Just wait… there are four more elements that are sort of never used, unless you find a person who is perfect for one of them. The Moon, Snow, Star, Wind guardian. None of the families in the mafia that I know of really have these guardians… but oh well." Haru thought of that. 4? Instantly, his friends, aka teammates popped up in his mind. But he soon thought, 'What am I thinking… I shouldn't involve them into this nonsense…'

"Look, yeah, let's say that I go into the mafia family you are talking about. What even really benefits me if I do? I receive money or something? I get killed?" Haru asked emotionlessly. He sure wasn't planning ending his life so young, getting shot or something by joining the mafia he didn't even want to.

"You get to see your little brother?" Reborn smiled, as Haru scowled.

"I think you're getting the wrong idea here; me and Kyoya aren't these kind of brothers that go along well with eachother. We are just more like the kind of brothers that leave eachother alone, minding eachother's business." He explained, but Reborn gave his 'innocent' smile again.

"Well, then this is a chance to get to know your brother better."

"I already know him clear as pure water. I am pretty sure I am one of the few people that understand his mysterious 'hn' language." It was mistake – a big mistake for Haru to add that, because as soon as he did, Reborn said,

"Good for Tsuna, our boss, once you join, he will have translator that explains what Hibari is saying everytime."

Haru groaned. Obviously, this teen wasn't going to let him go. Never, probably.

How did Kyoya even join this family? Haru was pretty sure Kyoya didn't associate with weird mafias or anything – his little brother was a very anti-social guy.

"Do I have to join?" Haru asked, and that was pretty stupid question.

"Well, I was 'offering', that is all…" Obviously, Haru thought, that wasn't an offer. That was an order.

"Well-"

"Haru-chan~!" Haru's eyes widened as he heard Nagisa shout from the staircase. Shoot… it's probably already been like 10 minutes since he came down and said he was going to the bathroom…

"Haru-chan, who is that teenager? Why is he wearing a suit?" Makoto frowned, as he stared at Reborn, who stared at the other 3 as well, examining them with an interesting look.

"Um-"

"My name is Reborn, the strongest hitman in the world… say, do you 3 want to join the Vongola, too?"

'Was that the most famous question of the year?'

**MEANWHILE, AT NAMIMORI…**

After school, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera all decided to hang around in the classroom for a while. They were busy talking about their box animals and everything, laughing how Uri still didn't listen to Gokudera and everything, until,

"Dame-Tsuna, you have new guardians."

"Hey, I never agreed to this…"

"It sounds interesting."

"Haru-chan, do you have sweets?"

"Nagisa-senpai, I think this isn't the time to ask that favorite question of yours…"

Tsuna frowned, and so did Yamamoto and Gokudera. Well, Gokudera's was more like a scowl.

"New guardians?" Tsuna frowned, as he glanced at the 4 highschoolers that were wearing a uniform – probably from Iwatobi highschool that was right next to Namimori.

"Like I said, I never said I was going to become a mere middle schooler's guardian…" Tsuna glanced at the highschooler that had a similar fringe like Hibari – sort of M shaped of somewhat. He was quite tall, and his body was well-built as well. Now that he thought of it… it was the highschooler from yesterday!

"HIE! HIBARI-SAN'S NII-SAN?!" Tsuna finally noticed who the guy was, as the said guy frowned.

"I never knew my brother was so respected – somebody actually uses honorifics." Haru scowled, as Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Nii-san? Did he just say that to you, Haru-chan? Well, you did say Kyoya went to Namimori Middleschool, but-"

"Nagisa, I forgot to say this – will you please take out that '-chan'?" Haru sighed with an annoying expression plastered all over his face.

"Wow… somebody is actually brave enough to call that bloodlust bird freak Kyoya." Gokudera smirked, and Haru glared at him.

"I know my brother is bloodlust, but he isn't a freak." Haru replied, as Gokudera muttered a swear word under his breath very silently.

"Anyways, Reborn, if you are trying to pull in an innocent citizen into all this mess-"

"Dame-Tsuna, these guys are actually perfect for the other so called 4 sub-guardians. The Moon, Snow, Wind, and Star." Reborn rolled his beady eyes, and Tsuna sighed.

"I never heard about sub-guardians…"

"There are such things – just for emergency cases and one of the 6 guardians aren't available when they are necessary." Reborn explained, as Gokudera and Yamamoto just listened.

"Well, then who is worthy as all those 4? I mean like, who is what?"

"And what are their names, anyways?"

"I am Nanase Haruka. Just to tell you, this teenager is babbling nonsense. I never agreed on all this." Haru pointed at Reborn, as Tsuna nodded in an understanding manner. He knew what that felt like, anyways.

"My name is Tachibana Makoto. It's nice to meet you!" Makoto smiled, letting out the Yamamoto aura.

"My name is Hazuki Nagisa! Nice to meet you all!" Nagisa smiled, and Tsuna sort of reminded himself of how this guy sounded a bit like Lambo.

"Ryugazaki Rei." Rei said as he raised his glasses in a nerdy way.

"Ok, so there. I decided that Haru should be the snow guardian, Rei the star guardian, Makoto the wind guardian, and Nagisa the moon guardian." Reborn grinned, ignoring Haru's protests about how he never agreed on all this.

"Uh, Reborn, I think we shouldn't-"

"Do you know the roles of each guardian, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, and Tsuna shook his head.

"The Snow guardian is cold, yet soft and cannot be touched or captured easily. Once you think you caught him, he is gone. They can be very warm at times, but when in battle, can turn into fierce winter storm that may freeze you to death. Like the cloud, they also hate being bound, and are a bit more of the independent types that don't really cooperate with others. Sometimes because of their similarities with the cloud, they are often confused with them as well." Reborn glanced at Haru, who had given up on saying that he didn't agree to any of this.

"The Moon guardian is the opposite from the Sun. It's not like they are very energetic or anything that brightens the family in a kind of way, but the Moon and the Sun are related. The Sun gets stronger once the Sun guardian is around them. The moon does get its light from the sun, after all… the moon guardian is very kind and warming to other people as well, and is often known to be the second rain guardian of the family. The moon guardian can also sometimes be very loyal to their boss as well." Makoto blinked, as he wondered what this was all about.

"The Star guardian doesn't really fight for the family – they are more like the ones who look ahead for the family, preventing any future nuisances in the family's way. They look and examine their enemy with a thousand eyes that seems to know everything. They also get along well with sun guardian as well… as the sun is also a star. The star guardians aren't really confused with any other main guardians of the family, because of their unique personality as well. I guess it's an advantage for them." Rei smirked as he raised his glasses.

"Finally, the Wind guardian… if you first know about their element, you may think they are similar to the storm guardian," everyone turned to Gokudera, who scowled at Nagisa. "but if you get to know them, they are the total opposite. The storm is powerful, the wind is soft and calming and soothing. The wind guardians are known for their easy-goingness as much as the rain guardians. They can act like the lightning guardians time to time, but they are all somewhat different." Nagisa smiled, as he excitedly chatted with Haru who looked like he was about to die any moment.

"Actually, I don't really mind… but I will only join if Haru-chan joins…" Makoto gave an apologetic look, as Tsuna silently wished they wouldn't come in. not because he didn't like them, but because he was worried about them getting hurt and everything. Sure, they were older than him probably more smart and everything, but this was the mafia we were talking about.

"Me too, I would only join if Haru-senpai joins." Rei said with an emotionless look that made Tsuna sort of sweatdrop.

"I agree! Haru-chan needs to join!" Nagisa nodded, as he glanced at Haru was in his personal dark emo corner.

"So, Haru, make your decision. Joining or not?" Reborn and the others, including Haru's team all turned to him.

"Like I said, I-" before Haru could continue, somebody barged into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS ALL DOING HERE TO THE EXTREME?!"

"Herbivores… stop crowding – you're getting unbearably loud."

Haru froze as he heard the second voice.

"Ah, nii-san, Hibari! The highschoolers from Iwatobi came!" Yamamoto smiled obliviously.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows at the mention of Iwatobi, the place that he was actually born. Highschoolers from Iwatobi High… please don't say…

"Haru-chan, is that Kyoya? He grown a lot!"

Oh great… it was his brother and his swimming club herbivore friends…

"I don't care. Like I said, I am not joining the mafia or whatsoever. I am not a fighting prodigy or anything unlike my bloodlust brother, who loves battle." Haru sighed heavily, as he ran his fingers through his raven colored hair.

Kyoya frowned. His brother? Joining the mafia? His brother was never the battle and fighting type – and what? He was joining the mafia? He must've not eaten his dearly mackerel for breakfast.

"And are there any reasons for that?" Reborn asked, once again with his innocent smile.

"I want to be normal, ok?" Haru explained with an annoying expression that clearly said he wanted to get the hell out of here.

"But Haru-chan, you're far from normal, anyways." Nagisa pointed out, as Haru gave a meaningful glare at him. Well, Kyoya had to admit as well, his brother was quite far from the definition of normal. Eating mackerel and bread for breakfast, being a swimming prodigy… that's not really normal, is it?

"Whatever, you're missing the whole point. My point is, I don't want to get further form the word, normal. So let my life be. Let me live a normal life… not like the crazy mafia life." Haru sighed, as he turned away.

"Aw~ Haru-chan!" Nagisa pouted, but Haru just kept on walking.

"Wait, Nanase." Reborn said in this ordering tone that Haru really hated. The thing he hated more was that this teen called him by his last name. Curse him.

But he stopped anyways. Damn it.

"What?" he glared at Reborn, who smiled again.

"If you fight me and win, then you don't need to join the family. But if you lose, then you join. Deal?" Reborn suggested, and Haru stared at him with an emotionless expression for a while that seemed to say a lot of things.

"How about this: No." Haru replied, and Kyoya almost chuckled at his brother's straightforwardness. That part has and will never change about his brother.

But before Haru could really react, Reborn kicked him in the face and Haru landed on the floor.

"WHA-"

"You lose. Now you're in the Vongola family." Reborn smiled, once again, innocently.

"You fucking…" Haru pulled down the other words that weren't the words that were the nicest ones in the world.

"It's ok, Haru-chan, we're joining too…" Makoto laughed emptily, trying to cheer Haru up.

"Yes, Haru-senpai, we are all joining." Rei grinned, and Nagisa nodded excitedly.

'Oh well…' Haru thought, 'I guess I have no choice…'

'Goodbye, my normal highschool life.'

**THE NEXT DAY, (SATURDAY) AT NAMIMORI SHRINE…**

"So, why did he all decide to meet here out of all places? We don't live here, you know…" Haru yawned. He was very annoyed because he didn't get to in his beloved pool for 2 straight days because of this annoying 'mafia' business.

There were a lot of people didn't recognize compared to the ones he did – there were like, 6 other weird looking teenagers, two people – one boy and one girl – their hair style looking like a pineapple, so and so on.

"Oh well, this is a place we are all familiar with, after all." Reborn shrugged.

"Familiar to you people, yeah." Haru rolled his eyes, as Makoto sweatdropped beside him.

"Let's just go back to the topic. Are we all here? All Arcobalenos and Vongola guardians, including the new ones, present?" Reborn asked, glancing around.

"I think so…" Tsuna nodded, and Gokudera nodded as well.

"Well, the basic reason we came here was because of you 4." Reborn pointed at Haru and the 3 others.

"We need to test your skills. Speed, attacking skills, defense, strength, all that." Reborn said, and Haru mentally let out a loud and long groan.

"Didn't we do a lot of that in our club?" Makoto asked Rei and Nagisa.

"I thought Gou-chan did make us to a lot of that…"

"She did."

"It's different from all those." Reborn smirked, and before they even noticed, they were at the school soccer field.

"So, what now?" Haru frowned, and Reborn nodded.

Suddenly, this big machine came out of nowhere, the kind of machine that looked like it would shoot fireballs and everything. You know, the fictional movie stuff.

BOOM.

Oh wait, Haru thought, it does shoot fireballs. He turned around in horror to see the school gates burned and all black, smoking.

"Haru, you're up first." Reborn said, as the machine started to move.

'OH MY BELOVED GOD. IT MOVED. IT MOVED. IT FUCKING MOVED. THE FIREBALL SHOOTING MACHINE MOVED. DEAR LORD IF YOU LOVE ME PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE-' before he could even finish thinking, the machine started shooting.

'OK,' Haru thought. 'JUST FUCK EVERYTHING. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, NANASE HARUKA.' Haru thought, as he ran.

'Don'tlookbackdon'tlookbackdon'tlookback-' he thought in fast motion, as a fireball when zooming pass, barely missing the side of his shoulder.

"Haru-chan~~! Good luck~!" Nagisa shouted and cheered from the side, as Haru thought, gritting his teeth.

'Yeah, good luck my ass.' He obeyed his instincts and jumped, as a fireball whooshed past below him as soon as he did.

"Colonello, increase the speed." Reborn ordered.

"Roger, kora!" a voice replied, and Haru cursed the guy that was controlling the machine.

More fireballs whooshed pass him in a way more horrifying speed.

'Ok, let's be calm.' Haru thought. 'That is machine, and a person is controlling it. Persons tend to have patterns when they attack, especially when they use machines, no matter how hard they try to hide it. That guy that is controlling must have a pattern in attacking me too. Keep calm, Haru…' he mentally slapped himself and concentrated on the pattern as he dodged.

'First left… below… left… above… right… below… right… above…' Ok, this was pretty obvious now. Haru easily dodged the next one that came from the left.

Reborn actually looked impressed by this particular achievement.

"Full speed, Colonello."

"Oi, Reborn, kora, isn't that a bit dangerous for a guy who just started?" the guy that was controlling the machine replied worriedly, as Haru silently agreed. He was becoming exhausted too; he was running, jumping, dodging, and figuring out the patterns at the same time.

You never know how hard that can be, especially when you know that there is one false dodge, and then your life will probably end.

"Just do it. We need to see how far this guy can do."

Damn it. Kill that teen.

The fireballs came at full speed this time, that it became even harder to dodge. Everytime he barely missed the shot, and he was pretty sure part of his shirt and pants was torn.

'My swimming suit…' he sighed, as he thought of the swimming suit he was wearing beneath his jeans.

Then suddenly, pain overwhelmed his right arm.

'I knew I should've concentrated…' Haru panted as he thought. He immediately dropped to the floor, a pool of blood forming near his arm. His shirt was now covered in sweat, and he could hear a few shouts of his names, and Reborn's order to stop shooting.

"Haru-chan, are you ok?" Makoto asked worriedly, as he glanced at the burnt arm.

"No." Haru answered. Maybe he was – he could still talk.

"I will heal you to the extreme!" the lawn-headed guy from yesterday, Ryohei, said as he healed Haru's arm.

"It's ticklish… itchy…" Haru narrowed his eyebrows at the itchy sensations from the inside of his bones.

"Haruka-san, are you ok?" Tsuna asked worriedly, and Haru guessed this boy wasn't that weak, seeing how he was still alive when he was with that Reborn guy.

"Better than I thought I would be." Haru replied, as his friends sweatdropped.

"Baka Aniue… you are a weak herbivore after all." Kyoya sighed, but he was staring at the burnt arm of his brother with concern. Haru, who noticed this, didn't say anything.

"There, done to the extreme." Ryohei said, and Haru tried moving his fingers and tried the form for freestyle first. It was fine.

He smiled in relief. He could still swim.

"Next up, Makoto." Makoto stood up with a strained expression that made Haru sort of worried.

"Mako-chan, be careful!" Nagisa shouted, and Makoto replied with an assuring smile.

While that all happened, Reborn approached Haru quietly.

"I guess you are quick to notice a person's attacking patterns, which is necessary to people who are in the mafia. Your flexibility is also quite good, and your stamina isn't the worse. Your speed is ok, and I guess you are not so bad at both attacking and defending. As expected from a snow guardian." Reborn grinned, as if to say that his assumptions were correct.

"Shut up…" Haru sighed, as he lied down on the ground. Then he soon sat up again.

"Is there a swimming pool here?"

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

"The testing is done. Where is Haru-chan?" Makoto asked, frowning.

"The swimming pool." Reborn replied, as if he never expected that to happen.

"As expected of aniue…" Kyoya mumbled under his breath, half expecting that the first thing his brother would look for was the swimming pool.

"Kufufu, Hibari Kyoya, it's a shame you and your brother aren't alike." Mukuro chuckled, as Kyoya glared at him.

"Shut up, pineapple."

"Guys, stop fighting…" Yamamoto sweatdropped.

Then Haru came back, and everyone sort of stared at him.

"What?" Haru asked, glaring at every single one of them.

"Do you usually wear your swimming suit?" Lal Mirch asked, and Haru nodded.

"It's sort of a habit of Haru-senpai." Rei explained, but the others were still in their own imagination that you wouldn't really want to know what it's about.

Oh well.

That was just the start of the 4 members of Iwatobi swim club and their new life.

**I am done! Was that long enough for all of you? I am very happy that I got 1 review and 2 favorites, 2 followers! Thanks to all of you! *glomps***

**Feel free to criticize my writing, I don't really care about flames (yeah, I don't care) or any suggestions you would like to make. Thank you!**

**~Rica~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Meeting the Bucking Horse **

"Haru-chan, it was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

"Fun? What's your idea and definition of fun?"

"Something that is enjoyable?"

"Exactly. That wasn't enjoyable."

"Maa, maa, it wasn't that bad…"

The 3 highschool students were talking in the classroom, while it was lunch. It was Monday, and during the weekend, Reborn had been testing them nonstop, exhausting the 4 more than anything. Ah, by 4, it means, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei.

"We have to go again today, right?" Nagisa asked, and Makoto nodded. Haru didn't say anything out loud, but grumbled something about how that teenager was a demon wearing sheep's skin.

"He said we were meeting someone." Makoto added, and Nagisa nodded this time.

"I wonder who it is…" Nagisa smiled with enthusiasm and excitement. Haru, on the other hand, scowled with frustration and tiredness all over his face.

"Why are you curious…" Haru looked up, and Nagisa just jumped up and down.

"Well, we are meeting another Mafioso, right? Or, well… I think so…" Nagisa shrugged, as Makoto just smiled obliviously.

"It's hard being in the Vongola, I guess. That was harder than the training we usually have with Gou-chan…" Nagisa sighed once again, as Haru stayed silent.

"Why does the training we do while we're in the swimming club seem so much nicer all out of sudden?" Makoto asked in a sarcastic manner, as Haru let out another heavy sigh, as if he was going to make a hole in the ground with a sigh.

Then suddenly, he stood up, as Nagisa and Makoto turned to him.

"I'm definitely going out of the Vongola no matter what happens, after we meet with that Mafioso or boss or whoever the guy is. I am so out." Haru grumbled, as he walked out of the classroom.

"Where are you going, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked, and Haru shrugged.

"The bathroom."

Haru thought carefully about the events that recently happened with him and his friends while he trained with the Vongola. It was horrible – he didn't like it one bit. It didn't involve any water, it wasn't enjoyable, and he couldn't feel anything when he was doing it. Basically, it was just not his thing.

Well, after all that, his fighting skills, speed, strength, and defenses really got better. But when will those things ever help? He didn't want to be in the mafia. It wasn't his business if his brother was in it – I mean, who cares? If Kyoya wants to be in the mafia, let him be. He didn't matter what his little brother became in the future – a Mafioso, a professor, a taxi driver, a serial killer – whatever. But he didn't want to become involved with it – he just didn't.

"How did I get involved in all this mess…" he whispered, as he splashed the cool water against his face. He enjoyed the split second when the water hit his face, and the second later when the feeling was gone, leaving the cool feeling all over his face as the water dripped on his shirt, soaking various parts.

"I want to swim…" he murmured, as he wiped his face lazily with his left arm, still leaving some parts wet, as his fringe sort of hung around, soaked in water as well. He hadn't swum in like days, and that was really driving him crazy. He missed the soothing feeling of the waves of water hit his body, leaving a chill behind his back.

"Haru-senpai." Haru turned, as he saw Rei staring at him with a frown.

"Rei." Haru nodded, as he sighed. Rei looked tired as well – sort of exhausted in a way.

"Haru-senpai… do you really want to stay in that mafia family? It's sort of crazy to me, senpai, all the flames – that's just illogical. It's scientifically impossible." Rei protested, but Haru just glanced at him, then sighed.

"The word 'scientific' doesn't work on them." Haru then added, "They didn't make any sense in the first place, anyways. The only reason I bear with this is because I wanted to see how this would be like. Simply out of tiny bit of curiosity. But now, I don't really think I want to know, Rei."

"You think so too, senpai? I really don't want to be in the mafia… I don't want to end my life on an early age, after killing people, then dying the same way as they did." Rei shivered, as Haru sighed.

"I'm not very surprised Kyoya is in the mafia, though." Haru ran his hand through his hair that was a little wet at the front.

"Kyoya? Oh, your little brother…" Rei nodded, as Haru stared at the wall for a while.

"I was aware of the fact that he was in this weird gang. Just that I didn't know it'll be the mafia… but Kyoya likes fighting, and I don't think he would've cared even though he died on the battlefield. He's just like that – very bloodlust." Haru commented, as Rei nodded, as if he agreed with this.

"I could see that."

"If mother and father finds out about what he's doing… Kyoya would probably have to come back to Iwatobi." Haru looked up to the ceiling this time, as Rei frowned.

"Your parents don't know he fights people and all?"

"If they do, they'll probably ban him from even going back to Namimori, ever. My parents aren't really the type that recommends their kids to do fighting stuff or anything, like boxing, or something like that. I doubt any parent is happy about their kid being in the mafia." Haru wasn't really happy about it either, but he decided that that was his brother's life, and he didn't need to talk about it and fuss over it.

Then the bell rang.

**AFTERSCHOOL, NAMIMORI…**

"Come on, Haru-chan, you'd said you will come with us!" Nagisa whined, stomping his feet on the ground. Haru ignored it, as he packed his bag and walked out of the classroom, thinking about whether he had enough mackerel for dinner.

"Haru-chan~!" Nagisa cried his name aloud, but Haru ignored it, and walked away.

"Haru-chan, come on! You can have mackerel later!" Makoto shouted, as Haru twitched.

"No. I am not going to that cursed village, ever." Haru said in a tone that sort of made Rei remember how his mother ordered him stuff in this end-of-discussion tone.

"Let Haru-senpai be, Nagisa-senpai." Rei raised his glasses, as Makoto patted Nagisa's back, comforting him.

"Haru, see you tomorrow!" Makoto waved, and Haru gave a nod.

"Mou, Mako-chan!" Haru could hear Nagisa pout from faraway, but decided to once again, ignore it. He walked out of the school gates and stared at the road for a while, then sighed.

'I guess it'll be fine even though I don't go…' he took in a deep breath and cleared his mind. He started walking again, just looking at the road ahead of him.

Then suddenly,

"Haru?" Haru frowned as a grumpy voice called him from behind. He turned and saw Matsuoka Rin, and his… roommate, whatever, Nitori Aiichiro. Rin was scowling at him as usual, and Haru just simply scowled right back at him.

"Oh, it's-" before Nitori could say anything, Rin stopped him from continuing the sentence.

"Ai, go first. I will follow after I have a short talk with this guy."

"Eh?! But Rin-senpai, I-"

Haru mentally snorted as Rin glared at Nitori. Nitori sighed, looking unsatisfied, but walked away.

"So, now that Ai is gone," Rin glared at him, and Haru didn't say anything. "what is exactly happening to you 4?"

Haru frowned this time. He really hadn't been expecting that. Did Rin know that they were always out during the weekends, when they usually hung around the village? It was really surprising if he really did notice that, because Rin rarely comes out from his school… or did that change?

"What are you talking about, Rin? And you better make this fast, because I am going to take a shower as soon as I get back home." Haru glared at Rin, lying fluently.

Well, maybe lying didn't really work on Rin, no matter how good you were at it.

"Obviously you know what I am talking about. Why are you guys all out on the weekends?" Rin asked, and Haru scowled at him, wrinkling his nose.

"How did you even know we were out of the village during the weekends?"

"I came here with Ai to see Gou, and I she said you guys were out to the city next to us… where was it? Namimori?" Rin checked, and Haru nodded, his expression changing back into a bored one.

"Why do I think I heard that fucking city from somewhere?" Rin rubbed the back of his neck, as Haru sighed.

"It's the city that had a lot of trouble going around because the middle school students were being targeted." Haru replied, and Rin snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, it's that city. Why would you care?" Haru frowned, and Rin didn't say anything for a while.

"Just. It reminded me of your... you know, you sibling that left Namimori." Haru almost forgot the fact that he and Rin did spend 1 year or so of their last elementary year together, when they were 12.

"He was a fucking arrogant boy, despite the fact he was only like 2 years younger than us. Is he still sticking with the shitty prideful personality?" Rin asked, and Haru nodded.

"He's in his first year of highschool, right? Is he going to highschool in Namimori?" Rin questioned, and even though Haru was a bit curious why Rin wanted to know all these stuff, he just decided to answer them.

"He decided he won't go to highschool, nor university. He said he would want to stay as a prefect in Namimori Middleschool." Haru replied, as Rin responded with a snort.

"He does know that he can't be one forever, right?" Rin smirked, and Haru nodded again.

"He does work as a…" Haru tried to find the prefect word that could replace mafia. "A security guard." Ok, security guards and mafia had nothing in common, but he decided that it would be better to stick with this.

"A security guard? Oh well, that suits him well. Though in reality, it's a lame job." Rin replied, and Haru instantly thought,

'I am very sorry Kyoya, that I made your job into a very lame thing. I hope you don't bite me to death. P.S. I had no other options.'

"It is, I guess. He wanted to be one, though." Haru shrugged, as he wondered if Kyoya really did want to become a part of the mafia. He surely didn't want to become a security guard though, and Haru knew that.

"I was going fucking off topic… why were you guys going to Namimori, anyways?" Haru cursed in his mind. He needed an excuse…

"Kyoya said he needed a replacement, and nobody was free, so he called me. Nagisa and Makoto and Rei said they'll help out, so we all went together, until Kyoya came back." Was that an acceptable excuse? Haru hoped it sounded reasonable.

"Oh." Rin seemed to believe the excuse, though Haru could see Rin's eyes glinting with suspiciousness.

"Senpai, are you done yet? I am done over here…" Nitori was walking back towards them, and Haru decided to give Nitori a mackerel later for saving him from the conversation.

"We are. See you later, Haru." Rin nodded, and Haru walked away.

Then suddenly, (again,)

"Um, hey!" Haru mentally cursed once again – why were so many people bothering him today? First it was Nagisa, then it was Rin, then it is-

He turned to see who the man was. He had blonde hair that was sort of spiky at the bottom, and he looked a little bit clumsy to Haru.

"Yes?" Haru pulled down the urge to curse at the man.

"Do you know how to get to Namimori? I was scheduled to meet some people over there, but for some reason I got lost on the way… I knew I should've said yes when Romario said he would drive me or walk with me on the way…" the man sighed, as Haru frowned. Romario? Was this man a foreigner?

"Well, I do know how to get to Namimori… should I walk you there?" Haru suggested, as the man's expression changed from depression to pure happiness.

"You would? Like, really?" the man smiled, and Haru nodded. He already gave up on going home early today.

"You really are kind, aren't you? What's your name?"

"Nanase Haruka."

"My name is Dino… nice to meet you, Nanase-kun." Dino smiled. Haru had this feeling that he heard the name from somewhere, but decided to brush the thought off.

"So Nanase-kun… do you have a sibling or anyone?" Dino asked, and Haru remained silent for the first few seconds.

"I have one little brother who decided to live in Namimori when he was in Elementary school, and a mother and a father who is currently overseas." Dino frowned at this. Well, Haru was sort of expecting the reaction…

"Your little brother sounds… interesting." Dino nodded, and Haru had to agree with that.

"He even changed his last name, saying it was a so called 'herbivorous' name. It's amazing that my parents actually agreed to let him stay in Namimori, literally by himself." Haru could see Dino's eyes widen when he said the word 'herbivorous'. Was it that shocking?

"Is something wrong?" Haru asked, as Dino smiled.

"N-no, it just sounds like somebody I know in Namimori, that's all." He laughed uncomfortably, and Haru decided that this man was bad at lying.

"We're here. Can you go by yourself from here?" Haru asked, and Dino nodded, smiling.

"Yes. Thank you very much for your kindness, Nanase-kun."

"You're welcome."

**AT NAMIMORI MIDDLESCHOOL…**

"Dino, you're late." Reborn frowned, as Dino laughed.

"Sorry, sorry… I got lost on the way here. Luckily, a kind highschooler walked with me until the entrance to Namimori…" Dino rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, ok. These are the highschoolers I told you about, even though 1 decided to go away and not attend." Reborn said bitterly, and Dino wondered who that brave highschool student might be, disobeying Reborn…

Well, just that he already met him.

But anyways.

"This is Nagisa." Reborn pointed at Nagisa, who smiled at Dino.

"That's Makoto." Reborn pointed at Makoto who nodded.

"And that's Rei." Reborn finally pointed at Rei, who nodded as well, raising his glasses.

"What's the name of the other one?" Dino asked curiously.

"Nanase Haruka, and he is Hibari's brother. He can be very arrogant, like Hibari, though I can see potential in him, despite the fact that it's as visible as Hibari's…" Reborn commented, as Dino froze.

"Dino?" Reborn kicked him in the face, and Dino finally came back to normal.

"You know… I think I met that last student on the way here…" Dino laughed emptily, as Reborn frowned.

"Where?"

"He was the student that walked with me here…"

Silence.

**THE NEXT DAY, TUESDAY…**

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa ran to Haru, who was taking a nap on his desk.

"What." Haru demanded, as Nagisa panted.

"You met Dino-san yesterday, didn't you?"

"Dino?" Haru frowned. Did he meet someone with that name yesterday? Oh yeah… the blonde haired man…

"Yes… how do you know about that, anyways?"

"Dino-san is the man that Reborn-san was trying to introduce to us! Bucking Horse Dino!"

"What?"

**SORRY! THAT WAS SOOOO LAME! Yeah, yeah, I know, that chapter was sorta very lame. I am very sorry about that, and I hope you can forgive me about that…**

**And about Rin and Gou being in the story… well, Rin will, but Gou and Nitori won't.**

**Thanks for those who followed/favorited/reviewed my story!**

**~Rica~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~ As a sub-guardian**

Haru sighed, as he let his body float around freely on the water. He didn't feel this sensation for a long time, since the time he met up with Reborn.

'Dear Lord,' Haru stared up at the sky that almost looked like it was about to rain. 'You can't let the water fall now… it's been 3 minutes since I came into the pool…'

"Haru-chan, it's going to rain!" Nagisa shouted from beside, as Haru felt a droplet of water fall into his eye.

"… And now it is."

Haru rubbed the back of his neck as he climbed out of the pool.

"Haru, aren't you going to… you know, go with us to…" Makoto mumbled, as Haru got into the locker room. Haru quietly grabbed his towel, and glanced at Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei who were getting ready to go to Namimori.

"Like I said, I don't care whether I am chosen as a guardian or not. It said I'd quit the family after I met that Dino man, and I did. So now I am out. You guys can play the mafia game together. Then, see you tomorrow." Haru quickly changed, deciding to shower at home.

He grabbed his umbrella and bag, and walked out, well, to be specific, he was trying to until Nagisa grabbed his wrist.

"But Haru-chan~!" Nagisa whined, as he usually did when everytime Haru rejected their offer.

"Nagisa-senpai, let Haru-senpai go. You know that he won't go, anyways." Rei shook his head, as Nagisa pouted, stomping his feet on the ground.

"Yeah, Nagisa, let's just leave Haru-chan…" Makoto sweatdropped, as Nagisa gave Haru the last attempt of puppy eyes. Well, of course that doesn't work on Haru, and we all know that.

Then suddenly, a kick came flying from the door, as Haru simply dodged it by his instincts. An impressed whistle followed, as Haru frowned.

"Ciaossu, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei."

Haru mentally let out a hysterical scream as he heard the voice.

Yes, it was our lovely hitman Reborn.

"Reborn, you shouldn't try to kick people as a greeting…"

"Well, I never really knew somebody could dodge those kicks."

"Hibari, your brother's instincts are really awesome, aren't they?"

"Hn."

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufu… did you bring me here just to show me some stupid 4 highschoolers that swim?"

"Mukuro-sama, that was rude."

"Haha! Lambo-sama needs grape candy!"

'Oh my fucking god, why are they coming in _crowds?!' _ Haru groaned, as he covered his left eye with his hand. Like his brother, he also hated crowds. At least he didn't show it as much as Hibari did, but still, he disliked nosiness and such.

"Long time no see, Haru. It's been a while, isn't?" Reborn gave an innocent smile, as Haru glared at him deviously.

"I am sure I said I was out…" Haru calmed down, as he scowled at nobody in general. "Can I go home now? None of you are helping me out of my mood."

"Not so fast, Haru. Why do you think I bought all of the Vongola guardians – even the ones that refused to come?" Reborn frowned, as he glanced at Mukuro, who was examining Haru very closely.

"Is this who you wanted me to see?" Mukuro asked Reborn, who nodded. Mukuro walked closer towards Haru, who just stared at him emotionlessly.

"You look weak. Are you really Hibari Kyoya's brother?" Mukuro frowned, as Haru narrowed his eyebrows, unimpressed by the illusionist's attitude.

"Yes." He replied anyways, because he didn't want to create a mess with a guy with pineapple shaped hair. Oh, and a trident, with a red eye.

"Kufufu… I don't know what to say… I thought you would be as bloodlust as Hibari Kyoya, since you were his brother and all… oh well, this proves me really wrong, doesn't it, Nagi?"

"I suppose, Mukuro-sama."

"Mukuro, step off for a bit. I need to talk with Haru outside for a while." Reborn nodded at Haru, who tried his best to ignore him. Unfortunately, his legs were moving.

**OUTSIDE, WITH REBORN…**

"Why am I out here with you, right now?" Haru frowned, as Reborn smirked.

"You chose to come out. It's not like I used force to make you come out or anything."

"… What do you want?"

"It's simple. Why don't you want to join the mafia?"

"I don't want to get out of the circle of normality, more than I already am." Haru replied, as he glanced at the rain droplets that were forming small puddles on the ground.

"Is that really what you want, Haru? Staying near the circle of normality? That's the same as a frog staying in a well, not knowing about the world outside." Reborn responded with a solemn look.

"By saying that, you just mean everyone who is not a mafia is a frog stuck in a well." Haru answered with an equally solemn look on his face.

"I don't mean that. I am just saying that… you should try to be like your comrades, Haru. At first they were saying that they'll join only if you do… now they are training to be a part of our family, even though you are not."

"In case you don't know, that's something called peer pressure."

"I just don't understand you. Why don't you want to try new things?"

"You're not getting the whole point, teen. It's not that I don't want to try new things; it's that I don't want to be in the mafia. That's all."

There was a pregnant silence for the first few following minutes. Then Reborn pulled his hat down, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Say, Haru, did I ever explain you about the duties of the sub-guardians? And not to mention there are 5 rings for it – not 4."

Haru frowned, as Reborn went on.

"The duty of the sub-guardians are to protect the family, just like the normal guardians. But they have a little more specific and important duty than the normal guardians. The sub-guardians exist to support the family and the guardians. When the all the guardians fall and the family is about to perish, the sub-guardians are there to help them out. Their job is just as important as that. The reason no family has their own sub-guardian is simply because a sub-guardian's existence is easily covered by the original guardians."

"I don't see the problem with that. So what if your existence is covered?" Haru didn't know why he was sort of frustrated with the fact.

"They don't like becoming a 'shadow'. They don't like becoming 'invisible'. They don't like hiding under the 'light'." Reborn explained, as Haru scowled.

"So what are you telling me to do?"

"Wasn't it simple enough to understand? I'm telling you to join the family again."

"What-"

"Don't worry, I won't make it very negative for you. I'll give you a special opportunity." Reborn smiled, as Haru looked up at this statement.

"… Like?"

"Like, choosing the Night guardian, the last sub-guardian we need."

"… What was that?"

**LATER ON, THAT NIGHT…**

"_The Night guardian is not cold, neither hot. Sometime they rage out like the Sun and Storm; sometimes they are calm and cold like the cloud and mist. They can be emotional time to time, and also dark. But well, when they fight, they overwhelm their opponents with never ending darkness. Darkness so great, nobody can win… but the night really has a big weakness, and that is the Sun. I hope you find someone strong enough who can overcome the power of sunlight, Haru."_

'I didn't even agree on going into the family again, yet…'

Haru sighed, as he rolled to the side of his bed.

'Was there somebody I know of that fits those conditions? Probably no… and who with a sane mind, join the mafia?'

This, was considerably true. Unless somebody was so crazy enough to want a life as a mafia, they wouldn't join it at all.

'So the problem here is now to find a person who is crazy enough to want a life as a mafia, huh…' Haru kicked the blanket off him for a while. He glanced at the clock. It was getting somewhere near 12. Next to the clock, there was a photo. Photo of 4 small Middleschool boys. It was when Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rin were younger…

Haru smirked.

'Found.'

**THE FOLLOWING SATURDAY…**

"I heard you found the right person, Haru?" Reborn said over the phone.

"Mhm… though I don't know whether he will agree or not…"

"You're the Snow. It's your job to make the night join."

"Say, what does the snow and night have in common? And besides, how many jobs do the snow guardian even have? Last time you said it was my job to clean the floor, because when I melt I become water."

"Just do as I say. Make whoever that is join."

"Forcing is bad, so I'll wait and see."

"… Haru…"

"Sorry, did I make the world's greatest hitman speechless?"

"Whatever. Ciaossu, Haru."

"Hm."

Haru snapped his phone shut.

"I need to go now… to…"

**Sorry, that I ended it there, but I'm guessing you guys already know who is going to become the night guardian? **

**Review, please.**

**~Rica~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~ A rather Bad mouthed Night**

Haru lazily walked through the street, that was nothing but silent – which Haru found pretty soothing, but at the same time, a little uncomfortable. It was the weekend, and the street was this quiet… that was very unusual…

That was when his phone rang. Haru frowned, when he saw the number was marked as unknown.

"Who are you?" Haru asked as soon as he accepted the call.

"Yare, yare, that's a pretty bad way to greet someone." A creepy voice said behind the speaker, as Haru stared at his phone with an emotionless and empty expression.

"… I think the last time I checked, I asked who you were. Unless my memory is worse than a single goldfish." He replied, as the voice chuckled. Haru didn't like the guy already.

"No, no, surely your memory is better than a goldfish. You sound smart, like a dolphin."

Haru frowned at the mention of a dolphin.

"_Look at Haru-chan! Doesn't he look like a dolphin when he swims?"_

"… How much do you even know about me?" Haru asked, and the creepy chuckle came again, like a recorded piece of tape.

"I know a pretty nice amount of information about you, Nanase Haruka. I heard from Reborn that you are on this expedition to find the Night Guardian?" the voice asked, and Haru didn't say anything for the first few seconds.

"If walking around the village to find the said person is the suitable definition for 'expedition', then yes, I guess I am working on it." He replied, as the voice on the phone laughed.

"You have a sense of humor – different from what I had heard from Reborn. But I am calling you because of a different purpose. It's about the night guardian."

"Mhm…"

"The night guardian only functions properly when there is the snow." The voice answered, and Haru frowned.

_"You're the Snow. It's your job to make the night join."_

"The teen said something like that. What does the snow and night have in common?" Haru asked the same question he did as Reborn.

"Nothing." The voice replied, and Haru scowled. What was this guy trying to tell him? Was he an ally? Well, he didn't sound like the bad guy, so… what? What did this guy want to do with him?

"… Nothing? What do you mean?"

"You heard me right. The snow and the night have nothing in common. But that's sort of the whole point. You guys have nothing common, and that's what makes you guys move forward. Opposites attract, people say."

"Yeah right… so you're saying…?"

"I am saying, that because you guys have nothing in common, it makes it interesting. The night will only fight when the night does. It's sort of how it all works… the night and the snow were always known to be rivals since long ago. Starting from Primo's time, yes. The sub-guardians of the first generation of the Vongola are long forgotten because of their almost-invisible existence, but if you look up in the record books, they are known to always be there. The Secondo and the others didn't have subs, though. You guys are the first in 400 years."

"I see. So basically, you are saying to just find the night guardian. Don't make this sound like some fated destiny." Haru sweatdropped, as the voice let out a chuckle.

"I knew you would get my final point. Yes, I do mean that. But it's true, what I said until now. It'd be really interesting to send all of you to Primo's time and make you people meet… so interesting indeed… wait, I think I will just continue working on this machine I am creating right now…"

"Hello? Sir, isn't it polite to tell your name before you leave me hanging on your doorpost?"

"My name is Verde, Nanase Haruka. One of the seventh Arcobaleno."

The guy hung up right after he said so.

Haru stared at the phone for a while, then snapped it close.

"People nowadays… so rude…" he mumbled as he continued walking.

It's not like he was in the position to say that though.

Oh well, this was Nanase Haruka we are talking about… stubborn as ever.

**MEANWHILE, WITH REBORN AND CO…**

"What did Haru-san say?" Tsuna asked, as Reborn grunted.

"Nothing important. Stubborn as ever." He replied, as Tsuna laughed emptily while he signed another piece of paperwork.

"It's the first time somebody actually had all the guts needed to stand up against Reborn-san…" Gokudera smirked, as Reborn gave him an unsatisfied look.

"Well, he is Hibari's brother after all. It's quite obvious to me that he has all the guts needed." Yamamoto laughed, as he folded his arms and leaned on the wall. They were in the meeting room of the Vongola mansion, though they haven't really gathered there often.

"Kufufu… I was really impressed with the universe when the Nanase guy actually spoke the language of human beings, unlike somebody who can communicate with a bird…" Mukuro sneered at Hibari, who gave him a filthy glare right back.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome squeezed the sleeve of his coat, giving a warning look.

"Well, if my dear Nagi gives me that look… then fine, I wouldn't say anything more." Mukuro smiled at Chrome, as she gave an appreciative nod.

"Well, it's true that the guy looks less scary than Hibari nii-san over there…" Lambo yawned, as he stretched his arms. He was now a little bit older, so he wasn't wearing his cow printed suit anymore, but a simple black T-shirt, and white pants. His hair was still a little bit curly, as it always was, but not as much as before.

"Well… yeah. I agree."

"What are you talking about? Haru-chan isn't scary!" Nagisa huffed, as Makoto sighed.

"I never said he was, I was just saying that he looked nicer than Hibari nii-san over there…" Lambo shrugged, as he popped another grape candy into his mouth.

"Well, Haru can be very stubborn sometimes, but that doesn't count as scary, does it?" Makoto smiled, as Rei lifted his glasses into the correct position.

"Yes, I have to agree, that Haru senpai is terribly stupid and idiotic at times, but he isn't scary." Rei nodded, as the others in the room sweatdropped.

"That was meant to be compliment, right, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked, as Rei gave him a weird look.

"Of course it was – what do you think?"

"Nevermind…"

"Who do you think Haru would choose as the night guardian?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious, herbivores?" Hibari yawned, as Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei frowned.

"How do you know who Haru-chan would choose?" Nagisa pouted, and Hibari scowled as well.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the red haired herbivore you guys played with in… what, middle school?" Hibari was too lazy to attempt to remember the name of the said herbivore he was talking about. All he remembered was that he also had a girly name, like all of his brother's friends did.

"Are you talking about Rin? Haru will choose Rin?" Makoto stood up, his expression filled with utter shock.

"I think his name was that. I don't have the brain for remembering a herbivore's name." Hibari grumbled, as Rei seemed to be in thought.

"I was sort of expecting that, actually… it makes sense, no matter how you try to look at it." Rei finally opened his mouth.

"How does Rin even suit the position of the night guardian?" Makoto tapped his lips with his finger thoughtfully.

"Neither cold nor hot. Sometimes raging up, sometimes calm than anybody else. Emotional but dark. Overwhelming opponents with a never ending black hole of darkness. So who does that sound like, herbivores? Probably my brother was smart enough to know, though he was a very weak herbivore." Hibari smirked, as the rest of 3 highschoolers glanced at eachother nervously.

"Well, Rin… well… I suppose-"

"Hey, hey, are you guys going to give us a chance to notice what is going on?" Gokudera frowned at the 4 said people, who just stared at him for a while.

"Sorry, sorry… it's just an old friend we are talking about…" Makoto gave them an apologetic look.

"His name is Matsuoka Rin. He is a good friend of us…" Makoto explained shortly, though he did know that the explanation wasn't enough to make them understand why Rin was suitable for the place of the night guardian.

"Neh, Reborn said that the snow and night don't go along very well eachother, right? Well, it's not like Haru and Rin hate eachother, but it's true that they are in sort of a relationship like rivals. Never a very friendly relationship, I will need to say. But Rin can sometimes be the most hot-headed person, sometimes the most calmest and coldest person on the planet. Though that doesn't happen very often. And it is true that once you fall into Rin's scary traps, it is impossible to get out of it…" Makoto continued, as he glanced at Reborn who was standing next to Tsuna.

"I don't' know if he should trust him, at least yet, kora. It's not like we ever saw him before in real life…" Colonello shrugged, as Reborn gave a nod.

"Rin-chan is trustworthy. Why do you think Haru-chan went to look for him?"

"Nobody knows whether he really did go to look for that Rin or Bin whatever guy."

"Eh? That's mean, Goku-chan~!"

"When did I say you could call me that ridiculous name?!"

"Show respect for the elders a bit, Goku-chan."

"Like I said, I never said you could call me-"

"If you would excuse me." The door to the room creaked open, as everyone in the room stopped talking and turned to the direction of the entrance to the room.

"I brought the Night guardian you people were asking for." Haru said with his emotionless look as ever.

The said guardian stepped in, cracking his neck for a while.

"My name is Matsuoka Rin. Yoroshiku."

The red read yawned, as the others in the room all stared at him for a mere second. Until, Hibari broke the pregnant silence.

"… I knew it was going to be you, red-haired herbivore…" as Hibari said this, Rin gave him a hard punch on the head. And it wasn't soft. At all.

"Seriously, you never learned your lesson from a few years ago, haven't you? Manners, Respect for you elders, fucking brat!" Rin shouted in Hibari's ear, as Hibari hit him right back in the gut with his tonfas.

"I can't respect herbivores that are ever so weak. Like you." Hibari glared at Rin, as Rin punched him on the head right again, on the exact same place.

"FUCKING BRAT, LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

"LIKE I SAID, I DON'T RESPECT WEAK HERBIVORES LIKE YOU!"

"WEAK HERBIVORE? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A WEAK HERBIVORE YOU FUCKING BRAT? IT WAS ALWAYS YOU THAT WERE CREATING THE NEVER ENDING CHAOS IN OUR VILLAGE!"

"WEAK HERBIVORES ARE WEAK HERBIVORES! IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE ABOUT THE CHAOS I CREATED IN THE VILLAGE, THAT'S YOUR BUSINESS!"

"IT WAS ALL OF OUR BUSINESS-"

"LIKE I CARE YOU FUCKING HERBIVORE!"

"Kyoya, Rin, I do understand that you two are probably the hardest people to actually get along well on Earth, but can you please be quiet for the first five minutes?" Haru held his little brother back from Rin, who both gave eachother a deathly glare.

"Haru-chan, how did you even convince Rin-chan do come into the mafia?" Nagisa asked, as Haru shrugged.

"Secret."

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Haru stopped in front of the building of Samezuka. Rin was waiting for him with a scowl plastered on his handsome face as usual._

"_Rin." Haru called, as the said highschooler turned to look at Haru, who was looking at him with a bored look._

"_Haru, what is your reason for calling me out like this?" Rin frowned, as Haru didn't say anything for a while._

"_Just… I wanted to make a bet." Haru shrugged, as Rin frowned._

"_A bet? Heh, interesting, what is the bet about?" Rin grinned, as Haru remained silent once again for the first few seconds._

"_A bet about who will be more stronger in hand to hand combat." Haru replied, as Rin's grin faltered and turned into a scowl once again._

"_Hand to hand combat? Are you serious Haru?" Rin spat, as if he couldn't believe Haru was saying this. Haru nodded, giving him a look that said 'You-heard-what-I-told-you'._

"_So, how is this going to be done? Training? Furthermore, why are you suddenly making a ridiculous bet like this?"_

"_We're going to join the mafia. Then after time, we can determine who is stronger." Haru replied ever so casually, that made Rin blink._

"_The MAFIA? Haru, honestly, I thought you were smarter than that. I mean, more mature than that. Mafia? We talked about those kind of things in sixth grade." Rin laughed, as Haru sighed. _

"_I am serious. So, do you have a certain plan to join the strongest mafia family on earth, or do you refuse?" Haru yawned._

"_Holy shit, you are serious, aren't you? That's just nonsense. The strongest mafia family? Are you honestly telling me to believe that?" Rin shot back, as Haru shrugged._

"_That depends on how you think of it. Besides, Kyoya is already in that family, so the hitman in that mafia forced me to join it and told me to find somebody suitable for the position of the night guardian and all…"_

"_Wait, that fucking brat is there?" Rin took a step back at the mention of Hibari._

"_Yes, though I really wish you stop calling him that."_

"_Whatever, he is a fucking brat."_

"_So, make your decision."_

"_It was a bet, wasn't it?"_

"_It was a bet."_

"_Then fine… but I am going to leave once the bet is done. What's the prize for the person who wins the bet?" _

"… _We can think of that later."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"Come on, Haru-chan~!"

But Haru paid no attention to Nagisa.

"It's a bet, Rin. Do not forget that."

"Ah."

**Yes, shitty chapter as usual. I deeply apologize. Just to reply to the question of SkylarkOfTheMoon, the timeline of this story is after the Curse of the Rainbow arc, after the manga. I didn't Tsuna the Neo Vongola Primo or whatever that was, that's all.**

**Anyways, leave a review if you have the time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~ First mission: Travel 400 years into the past**

_**A FEW MONTHS LATER…**_

"Good – finally you guys can fight a proper mafia family without fainting in the middle of a battlefield. That is pretty impressive, considering the fact that you guys all had only a few months to train, though you guys are in highschool." Reborn smirked. Haru noticed that he was not exactly a childish looking teen anymore, but more like… a normal teen. A normal teen wearing a suit wherever he goes. If you call that normal, then yeah.

"That's a compliment, right brat?" Rin scowled, glaring at Reborn. Rin didn't need to train as much, because his fighting skills were pretty good than the others. His speed lacked a bit unlike Haru, but he had stronger physical abilities than Haru… so it made it sort of equal.

"Of course it is – I put the word 'good' in front of the sentence, didn't I?" Reborn smiled innocently, as Rin grumbled quietly. Haru could make out what he was saying, but he decided that he wouldn't want to explain it out loud.

"Anyways, you said that we would have to perform out first mission with Tsuna-kun and the other guardians. What are we supposed to do?" Makoto asked, and Reborn gave a nod of approval.

"Yes, you are correct, Makoto. You guys are all going to be given a mission along with Tsuna. It seems like Verde has a plan for all of you – he finally completed the machine he was working on."

Haru frowned, faintly remembering what Verde said to him before they hung up.

"_It'd be really interesting to send all of you to Primo's time and make you people meet… so interesting indeed… wait, I think I will just continue working on this machine I am creating right now…"_

Oh, so that was the machine he was talking about. Haru had a very bad feeling about all this. He said something about sending them back in time or whatever… was he really planning to do it?

"Is that machine something related to time?" Haru questioned, desperately wishing he was wrong. Reborn smiled, and Haru cursed in his mind, sensing the danger.

"Yes, indeed."

"But Reborn, just like, last year, we travelled through time to the era of 10 years later-"

"That's why Verde thought it would be interesting to make another machine that can travel back in time, not to the future. He decided to test it on you guys-"

"Wait, wait- that brat didn't even try it yet? He is trying to use us as a fucking specimen? Then sorry, I am so out of this-"

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa pouted, as Rin groaned, slapping his forehead with his hand.

"Yes, Rin-senpai. Are you planning to skip our first mission as the member of the Vongola family?" Rei raised his glasses, as Rin sighed. He gritted his teeth and glared at nobody in general – he did it often, but now it was a usual thing to Rin and to everyone else as well.

"This is so tiring… we need to time travel again… Reborn-san, you do remember how exhausting it was when we went to the future last time too, right? But this time to the past, meeting the Primo family and all? That's just horrible." Gokudera explained, as Rin nodded, mumbling that he was about to say that. Haru mumbled back that he wasn't even there when that happened. And there goes the glaring contest.

"It would be good experience to all of you – I am not going, anyways, so I hope you all have good time over there in the past. There is no Wi-Fi there, no internet, no electricity-"

"HOW ARE YOU TELLLING US TO SURVIVE?" All the people in the room demanded angrily, except a few in the room like Yamamoto and Lambo. Lambo just needed food anyways… Hibari just grunted.

"Somehow?" Reborn gave his innocent smile again.

"I knew he would say that…" Rei shook his head, as if he gave up on arguing furthermore with Reborn. He already knew better than to go up against the teen.

"Oh come on… it's better than dying." Yamamoto laughed, making the others in the room instantly sweatdrop.

'I am really tired of idiots...' Haru thought, as he ran his slim but long fingers through his hair. He wanted to swim, out of sudden. He swam two days ago, but that wasn't enough.

'Wait, swimming?' Haru's eyes widened. He turned to Reborn and stared at him until Reborn frowned.

"Haru, blurt it out."

"Is there a swimming pool there?"

Oh, Haru.

The others all sighed, as Hibari shook his head giving Haru a pathetic look. His brother was just a herbivore that like to swim. Wait, were dolphins herbivores? Hibari didn't care.

"It's 400 years in the past… I doubt there would be swimming pool, Nanase Haruka." Mukuro smirked. Haru and Mukuro weren't exactly what you call friends, but they were in a pretty balanced relationship, compared to Hibari and Mukuro's. Haru didn't really find him as creepy as before.

"Oh." Haru sighed, trying to hide his disappointed look. Then he finally thought of a nice idea.

"Where do they live, that Primo family?" he asked, hoping his assumption was right.

"Sicily."

"That's sort of near the sea, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then I am fine with the mission." Haru grinned, as the others pinched the bridges of their noses. Haru never changed – same as ever.

"If Haru's going, then I am too. There is no way I am losing to him on the battlefield or while performing a mission." Rin spat, as Haru stayed silent. They weren't saying anything, but the others in the room could feel the tension building up in the room between the two males.

"How about the rest of you? Two of our sub-guardians agreed on performing the mission."

"Will there be grape candy?"

"No Lambo, but I will order the men to pack two boxes of it in your suitcase before you leave for you mission." Reborn responded, as Lambo gave a satisfied smile.

"I'm ok, too." Yamamoto laughed obliviously as usual. Well, he was ok with any mission, because he still sort of considered this whole thing as a mafia game. A little violent game.

"If Nagi is fine with it, then I am going too." Mukuro smiled, as Chrome nodded.

"Fine, fine. I will go." Tsuna grumbled, as Gokudera sighed. The repetition of time travel… it almost seemed like some sort of déjà vu, just that this time he knew what, where, and why he was doing this ridiculous thing.

"To Verde's office, then. Come on, it's only 2 floors away." Reborn nodded, as he pressed the button for going up. The elevator came, and they all went on.

"I always disliked going to this guy's office out of all the offices." Rin glared at the door, as the others silently nodded. It was true – Verde's office was sort of creepy, with all the weird looking specimens and unfinished inventions lying on the shelf, bits and bits of paper lying around the floor because he didn't allow the maids to clean up his room, saying it was all a part of his experiments… etc. you get the image.

Reborn turned the doorknob, as the door creaked open. As always, the office was dark, only the corner of the room bright because that was where Verde worked with his lamp on.

"Verde." Reborn walked towards the green haired arcobaleno, who was working on some kind of weird looking machine with the screwdrivers.

"Where is Irie and Spanner?" Reborn asked, and Verde didn't reply for the first few seconds.

"They went to get the machine ready for you people. I am working on something else that might help you guys more on the mission." Verde replied, as he held the screwdriver in his mouth and got a handful of nails from the box again.

"Interesting. When will you be done with that?"

"I am on the final stage. I just need to screw a few stuff into it and I will be done in a few minutes." He replied, as the rest just listened to the conversation go back and forth between the two teenagers.

"How will it help them?"

"It's sort of like a bomb. I made about 3, so they can use it when they really need to."

"We can get bombs easily enough-"

"No, this bomb has the power to teleport you at the same time it explodes. It can teleport you about 5 kilometers away from where you were."

"Oh, I see. As expected of you, I suppose."

"Of course. I am Verde, the genius scientist Reborn."

'Rather a mad scientist that is a bit psychotic…' the group thought, though they didn't say that aloud.

There was a few minutes of silence, until Verde finally threw the screwdrivers back onto his desk corner. He sighed, as he carefully set the bomb on the desk where all of them could see how it looked like.

There were exactly 3 of them – all small, that you could easily fit them in your pocket. It sort of looked like a small black tennis ball with a switch in the center.

"You have to press the button for 5 seconds in order to make the bomb start working. Then it would explode and you guys would be transported somewhere faraway before you could be harmed by the explosion."

"So, who is going to keep the bombs?" Tsuna asked, as the rest just glanced at eachother nervously. As much as the material they needed to be responsible of was a bomb, they weren't exactly sure if they could keep it safe. Also, some of them were just pure idiots.

"I will keep one, then." Hibari yawned, as the rest gave them a surprising look.

"Well, the bomb's safety is ensured now. Who is going to keep the rest?"

"If the birdie is keeping one, then I am too… I am pretty sure I can keep it safer than he does…" Mukuro smirked, as Hibari gave him a filthy glare.

"How about the last one?" Reborn asked, but there was really no more volunteers. Gokudera wanted to, but he really had more than enough bombs equipped on his body.

"Haru, you keep it then." Verde decided, as Haru groaned.

"Then I can't swim!" Haru complained, as he felt his plan crumbling into pieces.

"It's waterproof, and I made the system sort of… weirdly. If you have a pocket, then it would stay in the pocket unless you try to take it out."

"Oh. Ok then." Haru sighed in relief as he felt the pieces move back together.

"Why him and not me?" Rin growled, as Reborn shrugged.

"It's not a good thing when you need to hold something around with you, Rin. It makes your life easier if you're not carrying anything around, stuff like bombs." Reborn smiled, as Rin blinked.

"Now that you say that… yeah, I guess."

Haru sometimes didn't understand how Rin could be so oblivious, though not as much as Yamamoto was. Most of the time he was smart, but he always went over Reborn's tricks…

Suddenly Verde's phone rang, breaking the conversation.

"Hello? Oh, Shoichi. Oh… you're ready? Mhm… ok." He hung up, then looked towards them.

"They're ready now."

First mission, start.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE PAST…**

"I don't know why, but I feel apprehensive."

A spiky blonde haired man was shivering, sitting on his desk. He was the Vongola Primo, Giotto Ieyasu Sawada.

"Hyper Intuition." A man with magenta-red hair and bright blue eyes simply replied. He was wearing a plain light blue kimono from his home country and was reading a newspaper, holding a cup of tea in one hand. His name was Miyamoto Haruki, the snow guardian of the Vongola.

"Partially, but it's way stronger than usual." Giotto replied, sighing.

"Oh no, Gio-chin, are you hurt?" a small male with light blue hair and green eyes said in a worried voice. He had a simple white colored shirt and black overalls with a green jacket hanging over his shoulders. He was sort of short, compared to the others in the room. His name was Armin Ryuto, the wind guardian of the family.

"Idiot, he said that it was hyper intuition." G groaned, as he held up his cigarette to his mouth.

"Come on, G. use nicer words." Asari smiled, as G huffed, the puff of smoke fading in the air.

"I agree with Asari…" another tall man with dark brown hair and black eyes laughed emptily. The suit he was wearing was all brown and black, head to toe. He was leaning comfortably on the bookshelf, taking out a book about ancient civilizations and the creation of humans. He was the moon guardian, Mark Darren.

"You guys agree on everything." G groaned, as he put the cigarette back into his mouth.

"Hn." Alaude rolled his eyes, as he folded his arms, sitting down on the couch. Lampo was sleeping right next to him, rolled up on the cushions.

"Nufufu... speaking of which, where is Ying and Sebastian?" Daemon glanced around the room. The star guardian and night guardian were the only two not present in the room.

Ying Hui was the star guardian, always wearing a Chinese traditional robe. He had raven black hair, and liked to calculate stuff in his head easily. He was always holding some kind of book in his hand, whether it was about math or philosophy or whatever.

Sebastian Rillenia was a tall man who had the tendency to speak harshly – to easily put, he had a bad mouth. He liked wearing a simple button down shirt and black pants, with a tattoo across his left eye, sort of like G. He had olive green hair and stormy gray eyes. He was the Night guardian.

"Oh you know… maybe they are gay and-"

"I don't really want to hear the rest of that…" Giotto sweatdropped as Daemon chuckled.

Then suddenly,

_POOF!_

Blue smoke filled the room.

"It smells like candy…" Lampo gazed at the smoke, trying to lick it. G rolled his eyes.

When the smoke cleared up, the family fell silent.

"… Is it just me, or am I seeing another… Alaude, Haruki, and Daemon?" Asari blinked, as the 3 males in the room frowned.

"That worked, didn't it." Haru looked around his surroundings, just to meet a man's eye that looked exactly like him – just that that man had magenta hair. Their blue eyes were totally identical.

"Aniue, I think the answer is clear already to that question of yours." Hibari glared at Alaude, who scowled at him disturbingly.

"Interesting… but why isn't Nagi with me?" Mukuro growled, as he sighed.

"Um…" Mark opened his mouth, finding the courage to ask.

"Who are you guys?"

Haru glanced at Hibari and Mukuro, who instantly gave him a look that said, 'you-fucking-answer-that'. Haru sighed obediently.

"We…" Haru thought about what to say. Reborn had warned him about to not reveal their true identity too quickly, or else it gets messy. So it was Haru's job to think of a really good lie that they would be convinced.

"We?" G raised his eyebrow, and Haru sighed again.

"We're brothers." He finally answered, and Hibari and Mukuro gave him a look of disbelief. That wasn't really a lie though, since he and Hibari were brothers.

"Brothers?"

"Yup."

Oh well. The lie was already said.

"How did you come in here, then?"

Uh oh.

**Um, ok. Sorry if that arc is sort of boring, but it's not going to be a normal time travel story or anything… I think. Everything is up to your imagination… etc. you get the point.**

**Reviews would be nice. I got zero last time… so maybe at least 1.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just before I start the official chapter, I would answer zhafirah's question. No, I do not have the pictures or images of Primo's sub-guardians. But I can give you a brief description over here. I hope this helps everyone picture them.**

**Miyamoto Haruki (Haru's ancestor) – snow guardian; magenta hair, light blue eyes; blue kimono.**

**Armin Ryuto (Nagisa's ancestor) – wind guardian; light blue hair and green eyes; white shirt, black overalls, green jacket.**

**Mark Darren (Makoto's ancestor) – moon guardian; dark brown hair, black eyes; brown and black suit.**

**Ying Hui (Rei's ancestor) – star guardian; raven black hair, hazel eyes; traditional Chinese clothes.**

**Sebastian Rillenia (Rin's ancestor) – night guardian; olive green hair, stormy gray eyes; white shirt and black pants, tattoo across left eye like G.**

**Chapter 7~ I hate time-travel**

"Um…" Haru glanced at Hibari and Mukuro for some advice. The two teenagers didn't look back, just humming as if they had no idea what was going on.

'I am so going to kill them afterwards…' Haru gritted his teeth.

"Well? How did you come in?" G glared at them, as Haru's brain started setting off a time bomb. Haru rubbed his head slowly, pretending like he had a head ache.

"I don't remember properly… but I'm not sure either. At first we were outside, and then suddenly something came towards us, and the next moment… we were here." Haru lied expressionlessly, making the Primo family hard to figure out whether he was lying or not.

"Are you lying?"

"Why should I be? It's not even beneficial to us in our current situation." Haru replied, as Mukuro and Hibari glanced at eachother, thinking that Haru was pretty good at lying.

"True." Lampo mumbled, as the others also slowly became convinced by the explanation. Well, it wasn't completely a lie, after all. There was no reason Haru should feel guilty.

"Well, what are your names?" Asari smiled, as Haru stayed silent for a while, then opened his mouth. He was wondering what he should say. After a while, he just decided to use his original name than making one up.

"Nanase Haruka." He answered, as Haruki frowned. Their names were only a difference of one letter. What a coincidence… maybe not.

"How about yours?" Giotto looked at Hibari, who just remained silent, having absolutely no intention of announcing his name. Haru groaned, as he glared at Hibari who just ignored him easily.

"He is Hibari Kyoya." Haru replied, as Hibari made a small 'Hn' sound.

The family frowned, but then just looked at Mukuro.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro." Mukuro smiled, holding up his trident.

"OK, one question – why are all your last names so different? I heard a Nanase, a Hibari, and a Mukuro." Mark frowned in a curious manner, as Haru sighed. He knew this question would fly to him, so he was sort of prepared for it.

"Kyoya and Mukuro unfortunately thought the last name, Nanase was just too herbivorous, so they changed their last names. They were once Nanase Kyoya and Nanase Mukuro." Haru explained, as Hibari nodded. This wasn't a lie, because it was real for Hibari's case.

"Speaking of herbivorous… we have someone like that too, speaking in that kind of way…" Daemon smiled at Alaude, who just gave a meaningful glare right back at Daemon.

"Well, my name is Giotto. That guy over there is G, and straight on is Asari, Knuckle, Alaude, Daemon, Lampo. Over there is Haruki, Mark, and Ryuto… I don't know where our two others, Ying Hui and Sebastian went, but they're surely somewhere in the mansion." Giotto answered, as the three nodded.

"Like said earlier, I am sure they're-"

"Daemon shut up."

"See, everyone hates me…" Daemon pretended to sulk in the corner, as the rest just sweatdropped and sort of ignored him.

"Well… anyways. Don't you think your parents will worry when you're out here? I am sure they are looking for you right now…" Giotto tapped his bottom lip worriedly, as Haru gave the other two a look that said: 'What NOW?'

"We don't have parents." Mukuro replied in the end of the short debate. They decided it was for the best. The family had no idea what to say now – so these teenagers were orphans?

"Um… how about relatives?" Giotto asked, and Haru shook his head. After a while, he finally opened his mouth again.

"We have other… cousins."

The family finally looked a bit relieved. So these kids had cousins… well not kids, but they were still young-looking…

"How many cousins?" Asari smiled, and Haru started counting with his fingers. Then he looked at Mukuro and Hibari for help with the counting. Math was never Haru's thing…

"About 10 cousins." Haru replied, as the family gaped. 10 cousins? So 13 in total? That was big… like really big.

"Those herbivores are not my-" before Hibari could continue, Haru punched him in the head, as Hibari was stopped mid-sentence. Even after punching his head, Haru quietly strangled Hibari and whispered threats in his brother's ear. Hibari coughed, as he punched Haru's arm with his tonfas breathlessly.

The family frowned, as Haru didn't say anything.

"Was he going to say something?" Ryuto asked obliviously, as Mukuro shook his head convincingly.

"No… my _dear brother _was just saying some chirpy bird nonsense." As a response, Hibird poked his head out from Hibari's collar and chirped. The family shrugged, though they noticed that Mukuro's statement sounded a bit forced. No, cross that – it was forced.

"Well, where are your cousins?" Alaude questioned uncomfortably, staring at Hibari, who he had to admit, looked exactly like him.

"Um…" Haru screamed mentally, as he glanced at Mukuro for help. Hibari didn't seem to help the situation. Mukuro also looked like he was thinking, and the two couldn't really make up a realistic excuse.

"They're wandering around somewhere." Hibari said out of sudden, yawning, as Haru sighed. Finally, his brother decided to cooperate with them. That was such a relief – he didn't want to punch his little brother everytime he said something wrong – or else he will literally get bitten to death as a revenge.

"Wandering around, eh? I guess your family really doesn't have anything useful to do…" Haruki said emotionlessly, as Haru shrugged.

"It's not like we can afford the money to buy a house or a shop." He replied, as the family nodded. Surely, teenagers like this wouldn't be able to open a business or anything, unless they were some whole bunch of geniuses.

"I see-"

Before Giotto could finish, the door slammed open, as 4 figures entered the room.

It was Ying Hui, Sebastian, and…

"Rin?" Haru frowned, his eyes widening by an inch.

"Nagi!" Mukuro stood up and went to hug the blushing girl. Chrome's face turned into a tomato color, as Hibari raised his eyebrow. He was sure those two pineapples were pathetic herbivores.

"Uh… your… cousins?" Lampo pointed uncomfortably and Rin and Chrome, who was still blushing, Mukuro putting an arm around her shoulder. Haru nodded, as he stood in front of Rin.

"What the fuck is happening, Haru? You better explain yourself-" Rin exclaimed, but Haru shut his mouth mid-sentence.

"We're at the Vongola mansion of the Primo family. I said we were all cousins, so you better be quiet. Don't say another word about how we are from the future or anything… at least, not yet." Haru whispered in Rin's ear, as Rin gritted his teeth.

"Primo, they were standing near the gates. And besides… they look like a female version of Daemon and another Sebastian…" Ying Hui explained calmly, as Giotto nodded.

"I understand. We have some other visitors too… like them. From what I hear, they say they are all cousins. 13 cousins."

"13? Is that possible?" Ying Hui frowned, as Asari, who was listening, nodded.

"I have 24 cousins, Ying Hui." He smiled and laughed, as Ying Hui gaped.

"Well, anyways… what now?"

**MEANWHILE…**

"Why do I have to be stuck with you people out of EVERYONE?!" Gokudera growled, as Nagisa pouted, while Lambo stuck his tongue out while Nagisa carried him in his arms.

"So mean, Goku-chan! Are you saying that you don't like us?" Nagisa whimpered, as Gokudera flinched and took a step back as he saw the tears.

"ARGH! I HATE MY LIFE!" Gokudera attempted on ripping his hair out, but failed miserably. He sighed, a dark aura surrounding his body.

"Come on, Goku-chan, be more positive. We need to find Mako-chan and the others, too! Haru-chan and Tsu-chan might be somewhere near!" Nagisa smiled, as he raised Lambo in the hair, who giggled.

"How many times did I tell you to call Juudaime by his normal name, not Tsu-chan!" Gokudera crinkled his nose, as Nagisa laughed.

"Ugh… I guess I need to be happy that the baseball idiot and lawn head isn't added to the scene…" Gokudera mumbled, as he stood up on his feet again.

"Ne, Goku-chan? I am hungry…" Nagisa rubbed the center of his stomach as it grumbled. Lambo followed, as he started whine how he wanted to eat grape candy.

"UGH! FINE!" Gokudera cried, as he threw a grape candy towards Lambo, who caught it excitedly. Nagisa's eyes started to glow, but Gokudera huffed and ignored him, as Nagisa pouted.

"We need to find a shop, first. We're in some weird alleyway… and I don't recognize where we are. If I do, then probably I would be working as a human navigator, not the storm guardian of the Vongola family." Gokudera groaned, as Nagisa sighed.

"But I am hungry…" he moaned, as Gokudera slapped his forehead.

Suddenly, Nagisa started sniffing the air, and smiled.

"Goku-chan! I smell something really good over there!" Nagisa jumped up and down. Gokudera frowned, and sniffed the air as well. Yes, he could smell something like food. But it wasn't exactly the scent he would call 'good'. He had a bad feeling about this.

But before he could even say anything, Nagisa was already skipping towards the direction the scent came from, singing a kindergarten song with Lambo.

"Those idiots…" Gokudera sighed again, for probably about the umpteenth time of the day. But he also knew better than anyone that those two shouldn't be left alone.

After a few steps, he noticed that Nagisa was not moving anymore, and Lambo wasn't uttering a single word or whine. Ok, Gokudera thought. Something was wrong.

"What are you two doing-" but before he could continue, he saw big shadows looming over him. He looked up, and saw a group of men licking their lips with guns held in their hands. One man was smiling, holding some meat in his hand – that was the 'scent' the 3 had smelled.

"Uh… Goku-chan…?" Nagisa looked back at Gokudera who smirked.

"Oi, blonde idiot." Gokudera reached for the dynamites in his jacket.

"Yeah?" Nagisa smiled, thinking Gokudera had something planned out for them already.

"Take out your weapon…" Gokudera slowly whispered, as Nagisa nodded and reached for his Vongola box.

"And…" Gokudera stared at the men that was grinning, some already raising their weapons.

"FIGHT!" Gokudera shouted as he threw the dynamites towards the men, as Nagisa inserted the ring in the box. A large stick appeared, and Nagisa started turning it around, making it spin.

Oh well. The Vongola was never quiet for a single second…

Even when they were transported into a era of 400 years ago.

Yup, that was just the start of the adventure.

**End of chapter.**

**I apologize for the short chapter. But I don't really have a lot of time here, and I am in a rush right now, so I have to end there… unfortunately.**

**I got 5 reviews last time – thanks for everyone who reviewed.**

**At least one review again, till the next chapter. Maybe you can say hi. Jk.**

**~Rica~**


End file.
